


An Encounter

by beatosuffers



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, i love the third years and we seriously need more kanadiamari content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatosuffers/pseuds/beatosuffers
Summary: Timers appear on people's wrists to count down when they'll finally meet their soulmates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been playing in my head for a while now because I love suffering and the third years. I had a hard time what to write in the summary because I don't wanna give away anything but then again..
> 
> (edit: i forgot how ao3 works, this isnt a one-shot lmao)

Dia Kurosawa was only four-years-old when her left wrist suddenly hurt so much that it felt like something was carving onto her skin, she cried out quietly, trying not to worry her parents and after a minute has passed by and there was no more pain, the four-year-old looked at her wrist and saw a timer, counting down a week, the brunette panicked and  immediately ran up to her mother and showed her, but her mother only smiled at her and said “a week from now huh?” her mother then picked her up and hugged her as she murmured “you’re going to meet your soulmate so soon my love.”

Her mother then told her the stories of how people get timers, counting down to the days until they meet their soulmates and that everyone gets them, though there’s still no scientific explanation for it, people just believed it was a gift from the gods, a gift for the people to know who their other half is in this lonely world.

The little brunette didn’t know then what a soulmate was or what that timer actually did but when it finally hit to zero after an indigo-haired girl stood in front of the class on her first day at kindergarten that Dia _felt_ what it was all about- it was when her emerald green eyes and the amethyst ones of the little girl in front that she just knew that the timer led her to this.

When she got home that day she immediately went to her mother and told her everything that has happened, she told her little story of her timer finally being zero and how a pretty young girl named Kanan Matsuura made her feel so happy especially after playing that day during recess. Her mother just smiled and told her she might have to talk to Kanan’s parents and the brunette cried instantly, thinking she and her friend are in trouble but her mother eased her worries and said, “I just want to get to know my little girl’s second family.”

Dia and Kanan have been inseparable since that day, they had playdates every after school, switching houses everday of where they would play but Dia loves to spend more time at the Matsuura’s diving shop since she and Kanan gets to explore the sea and swim with the fishes together; sometimes one of them would throw a fit when it was time go home that their parents just gave up after a month that they’d let them have a sleepover almost every day.

Dia’s childhood was as perfect as it could be but it got even more perfect when her mother told her one day that she’s going to be a big sister, she teared up at the news and told her best friend about it, Kanan smiled so wide at her and said “I can’t wait to see another little Dia” and when her little sister was finally brought to the world, Dia and Kanan’s playdates became a “babysit Ruby” thing and Dia’s mother can’t help but have her heart swell at the sight of her eldest daughter and her going to be lifelong partner taking care of a little child and think about how they’d be able to have such a good family together.

-

Dia is one of the lucky ones to have met her soulmate at such a young age that they were able to grow together, know each other inside and out and just be the best of friends. They both didn’t know what the timer meant when they were little but now that they are fifteen-years-old, their hearts beating incredibly fast when they catch a glimpse of one another when one isn’t looking, their skin feeling on fire when they touch that they no longer try to hide that they want something more with one another.

They both know they are destined to be together- they’d often catch their parents say the word “soulmate” when they were little while talking about the two of them but neither of them actually paid attention to it until now-and it was just a matter of time until finally one of them decides to actually ask one out but Dia thinks, do they really have to? They’re practically already dating since they were kids because of this whole fate thing.

But when Kanan went to her house one night, wearing her wetsuit (Dia doesn’t know if Kanan’s wet because of perspiration or the girl just got out of the sea or maybe both) and holding a bouquet of roses and said, “I want to be with you Dia- actually be with you, we both know we’re soulmates as our parents said” -Dia noticed Kanan’s face turning bright red and the diver immediately looked down-“but I want to ask you out properly, I mean this isn’t really proper considering I’m still in my wetsuit and really really wet but I was swimming and thinking about us and thought that I couldn’t wait anymore and I ran as fast as I can here and thank god the flower shop was still open and I-“

“Kanan” Dia interrupted, the brunette knows Kanan only rambles when she’s nervous but the brunette isn’t any better, her heart is beating so fast that she thinks that Kanan might even hear it, her palms were sweaty but then Kanan’s amethyst eyes met her emerald ones and Dia felt like everything stopped, she couldn’t feel her heart beat anymore, and all she could see is Kanan’s beautiful eyes and how much she just wants to get lost in them that before she knows it, she’s pulling Kanan in for a kiss and when their lips met and Dia closed her eyes she swears she could hear fireworks around them, her skin felt like burning and Kanan’s lips are so soft and Dia  and then Kanan put her hand behind her neck and made the kiss deeper that Dia’s legs felt like giving up.

Dia wouldn’t want to have been together with her best friend in any other way- it was simple but it was perfect.

And when they announced to everyone they know that they’re officially together everyone congratulated them and jokingly said “it’s about time!” (Dia lost count how many times people have said that to her) the brunette just felt like everything in the world is right.

Her little sister- Ruby, was so excited with the news (but also thought that they’ve been together since they were little) that the redhead began to doodle Dia and Kanan in a wedding dress and the brunette can’t help but feel her whole face heat up at the sight of drawing and the thought of it but in the back of her mind she can’ wait until she and Kanan reaches that point.

-

Their high school years flew by so fast and it was one of the best years of Dia’s life but it came to an end a month ago, she graduated alongside with her girlfriend- both at the top of their classes for Dia wouldn’t have let Kanan slack off (even though her ocean loving girlfriend would end up falling asleep 30 minutes in during their study dates) that they were known as a power couple in Uranohoshi Girl’s High School.

And now, the brunette finds herself in her room packing all the things she needs for her new life at Tokyo, for she’d be attending Tokyo University under the faculty of Economics for business management, in order to take over her family’s businesses one day.

Her parents had been so proud of her when she received her letter of acceptance, she hugged them and told them how she wouldn’t let them down but then she saw Ruby with tears in her eyes saying how she’s happy and proud of her older sister but sad that she wouldn’t be able to see her for a while that Dia felt like she doesn’t want to leave anymore and would rather attend the local college at Uchiura.

But Ruby just shook her head immediately sensing her sister’s worries, “I promise to do my best and get accepted in the same university as you onee-chan.”

Dia let out a few tears when she heard Ruby say that, she is her pride and joy and she’s happy for her once shy little sister to be confident after she had met her soulmate. After a five minute hug, Dia set off to the diving shop to break the news and also hopefully for the diver to have received the same letter as hers.

They both took the same college entrance exams, sent out their college applications on the same universities, and as Kanan said while they apply for numerous universities “I go where you go”. Dia had never ran so fast in her life, feeling happy and excited at the thought of getting to live with Kanan and attending Tokyo University together- the long night of studying during their high school days have led up to this moment and if Tokyo University rejected her girlfriend she’d go down there and give them a piece of their mind.

When Dia finally reached the shop she saw her girlfriend at the porch hanging wetsuits, the brunette then tackled Kanan from behind and Dia thought of never parting with this beautiful person ever.

Kanan chuckled and Dia could feel the vibrations from her girlfriend’s back, “Missed you too Dia” Kanan said softly and the brunette just buried her face at the back of Kanan’s neck.

After a few seconds, Dia finally let go and Kanan turned around to meet her girlfriend, “Hmmm I think I know why you’re here.” Kanan said playfully.

“Oh?” Dia quirked an eyebrow, playing along, “then do enlighten me Matsuura-san.”

Kanan let out a hum and then smirked, “You wanna help me get out of this wetsuit again?”

Dia blushed and immediately slapped Kanan’s side, “How crude!” her girlfriend just laughed and Dia just didn’t have it in her to playfully stay mad because she’s dying to know if Kanan will be joining her in Tokyo or not so Dia held up her letter of acceptance, “I’m here to tell you I got in and-“before Dia could finish her sentence, for Kanan have grabbed her waist, lifted her up and spun her around and then hugging her- everything went by so fast that Dia doesn’t know whats happening but she could feel Kanan’s happiness radiating by the way she hugs Dia.

“I’m so proud of, I knew you’d get in, you’re like the smartest person I know.” Kanan said as she let go of Dia but then cupping the brunette’s face and said “I love you” before their lips met.

Dia was in so much bliss, everything couldn’t be better than this, getting accepted at the university of her dreams, having a wonderful girlfriend and best friend in the same person, all that’s left is-

Dia pulled away from the kiss and rested her hands on Kanan’s shoulders, “How about you though?” she asked shyly, fearing that everything is going right for her that maybe it couldn’t be said the same for her girlfriend.

“I got accepted.” Kanan said it so nonchalant that Dia just blinked for a few seconds, processing what her girlfriend had said and when it finally dawned on her that Kanan got accepted, she’s going to be living with her girlfriend in Tokyo- they’re going to get through college together that Dia practically threw herself on Kanan and wrapped her legs on her girlfriend’s waist, thank god that her girlfriend is so strong.

“I’m so so proud of you!”

Kanan didn’t say anything and just held her, they stayed like that for a while and after a few minutes Dia let go and stood up back on the ground but the brunette could feel something was not right, Kanan doesn’t seem that happy to be accepted- to be going to the university of their dreams together.

Dia eyebrows furrowed in worry, “Is something wrong?”

The diver just closed her eyes and took a deep breath and said, “I’m not going to Tokyo. I’d be attending the local college here instead”

The brunette’s happy world have been shattered after Kanan said those words “but why? You got accepted Kanan! This is a huge opportunity and-“

“I just don’t want to okay?” Kanan said harshly, her eyes not looking at Dia, not noticing the brunette wincing at the harsh tone, “I’m okay studying marine life at the college in Uchiura, my grandfather and father needs me here and I can’t just up and leave him and besides you know how much I don’t do well in the city.”

Dia’s eyes stings, tears threatening to come out, she wants to say something, for Kanan to change her mind but as she opens her mouth no words would come out. She heard Kanan sigh sadly and suddenly her girlfriend’s enveloping her to another hug, Dia wrapped her arms around Kanan and buried her face on her shoulder and that’s when the tears come pouring out.

Everything was silent for a minute until Dia finally found her voice and said “I thought you go where I go” but the indigo-haired girl just hugged her tightly and muttered a soft sorry.

So now Dia’s in her room, packing all of her stuffs for Tokyo, movers would come in two weeks to take her belonging to her apartment, but her body, most especially her heart,  feels so heavy as she goes through her things that she just wants to lie down for eternity. She should’ve been doing this with Kanan, they should’ve been talking about what kind of decorations they’d get for their small apartment near their school-it shouldn’t have been like this.

She then heard a knock on her bedroom door, thinking it was Ruby coming to help her she said “it’s open”, but when she heard someone softly say her name in the voice that she could easily recognize- the voice she’s loved so much,  her heart feels like its constricting again.

She hears movement behind and before she could turn around, she felt Kanan’s arms wrap her waist and rests her chin on the brunette’s shoulder “I love you so much Dia” Kanan muttered and Dia just closed her eyes, relishing her partner’s touch as much as she can for this is the last they’d be together for a while, “I might not be there with you but I’ll be cheering you on from here, I promise I’d call every day and I’d visit you on the days that I can.”

Dia sighed and blinked fast, trying to subdue the oncoming tears away, “I love you too” she said as she puts her hands on top of Kanan’s that’s resting on her stomach.

The brunette is not looking forward to their one last night together for a while.

-

Kanan made sure that Dia had the best summer of her life before she goes out to Tokyo; every day was filled with so much laughter, fun and love, they went on dates (Kanan’s treat the entire time of course) and somehow found something new to do in the places they’ve been going together since they were kids that Dia felt like she never lived in Uchiura in almost her entire life.  Being with Kanan made Dia feel so adventurous and spontaneous; the indigo-haired girl giving Dia a new lens on how she should look at the world and the brunette is more than thankful that Kanan was the one made for her, she wouldn’t want anyone else.

So when summer is finally over and Dia finally has to go, her last night with her lover was filled with so much tears, sweet promises and hickeys all around Dia’s body (but thank god Kanan fulfilled her promise of not leaving any on her neck).

The morning after, during breakfast, was filled with tears from her parents but (mostly Ruby’s) and Kanan’s grandfather and father even joined them to see Dia off, and the brunette just thought of how she’s going to miss every single one at dining table right now with her but mostly the one besides her trying to tie her messy hair into a ponytail.

They’re at the train station now to Tokyo,and Dia is just filled with dread, she doesn’t want to leave Kanan, she doesn’t want to be all alone in the big bustling city, and _maybe this is a mistake_ she thought. She knows she’d still be able to talk to Kanan every day- technology is there after all- and that she’d be able to see Kanan during the days they both don’t have school (which is only Sunday and the holidays) but Dia feels so uneasy that something might go wrong once she gets to Tokyo and so she took her girlfriend’s hands and looked her in the eye and said, “I’m not going.”

If they were at a normal circumstance, Dia would have laughed at how comically wide Kanan’s eyes got but soon after, the amethyst eyes that she knew all her life to be soft and filled with so much love everytime she looks at it has suddenly been replaced with steel cold ones.

“No Dia, don’t do this.” Kanan shook her head as she removed her hands from Dia’s hold and then gripped the brunette’s shoulders, “please don’t do this, please Dia there’s so much waiting for you out there, I promise I’d still be here when you come back, you don’t have to worry about anything, nothings going to change, it’s just a few distance between us for a while okay? We’d be fine”, her amethyst eyes then turned to how it’s usually are when Kanan looks at Dia- filled with love and adoration- and Dia thinks how much she’s going to miss waking up and seeing that eyes the first thing in the morning.

Kanan cupped Dia’s cheeks and kissed her softly, they were not much for public display attention especially with her parents and Ruby just a few feet away from them but at this point Dia doesn’t care anymore, Dia wanted to deepen the kiss but Kanan pulled away as they heard the sound of the train coming.

“Onee-chan!” she heard Ruby call, she turned around and saw her family, she said her goodbyes to her parents and hugged Ruby as tight as possible as she muttered a soft “I love you and I’ll miss you.”

She faced her lover for one last time, just a minute until the train leaves, Kanan kissed Dia’s forehead and muttered a soft, “I love you, be safe” but Dia didn’t have the time to reply and return the gesture for the train conductor is shouting one last call for passengers to get on board and so Dia immediately gets on the train, and as it moves away, the sight of her family and her lover at the platform waving goodbye made her want to get off and to go back.

But she can’t.

 _”I’d be fine”_ Dia thought as she sat down, _“everything’s going to be okay.”_

-

When Dia finally arrived to Tokyo that afternoon, the first thing in her mind was to find her apartment and just go to sleep, she’s exhausted both physically and mentally and so when she finally did reach her apartment, Dia dropped all of her luggage and quickly locked the door and headed straight to th bedroom.

She lied down on the bed and let out a loud sigh, “ _I’m just glad we were well enough that I could live by myself and not have to endure university dorms”_ she thought.

It was quiet, too quiet for Dia’s liking, yes she loves the silence and the peace it brings but she couldn’t help but think about how this room would’ve been filled with life with her lover’s laugh and voice if she were there with her.

Her phone suddenly and rang, and Dia immediately took her phone saw that Kanan is calling, and the brunette couldn’t help but smile as she answered.

Dia fell asleep on the phone with Kanan and she woke up with the line still being there, she immediately shouted at the phone, scolding Kanan (who was asleep on the other line) about how much the phone bill would cost to which Kanan just sleepily chuckled and said, “its okay, it was worth hearing you snore and muttering my name every now and then and I wanted to at least feel like you’re here sleeping with me.”  

And as much as Dia felt embarrassed, her heart can’t help but swell with what Kanan had said.

 

Kanan’s right, they’re going to be fine.

 

-

Dia spent the remaining days before her first classes starts, setting up and decorating her apartment and getting around the campus. All the students seemed competitive and too much into their own little world that Dia felt like she couldn’t speak to any one of them.

It was just as she expected from the place thought and she felt like she’d probably fit in with them, for when she was a student at Uranohoshi, everyone deemed her as this cold and way too strict student council president that if it weren’t Kanan, no one would even dare to approach her.

She’s competitive, she’s studious, she’s everything that Tokyo University wants in a student and she can’t wait for this academic year to start.

 _“I’m going to be just fine”_ , she thought.

-

It’s the night before her first class and Dia was on her bed, reading an introductory textbook to her first class tomorrow when she felt it, a searing pain on her wrist that it felt like something was being carved on it, Dia thinks back to the last time this happened, it was when a timer appeared on her wrist counting down to a week until she met Kanan.

Dia tossed her book and looked at her left wrist, the same spot where she it when she was only four and sure enough there’s a timer again, with 9 hours, 54 minutes and 6 seconds remaining.

The brunette just stared at it as it counts down, she doesn’t know how to comprehend her situation for she’s never heard of stories of people getting a timer twice in their life. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her phone ring, she answered quickly when she saw it was Kanan, thinking maybe it happened to her too, but when her girlfriend greeted her enthusiastically, excited to tell her about her first day in class, Dia just knew that it only happened to her.

Kanan went on with her day, told Dia stories of her classmates and how there’s a girl named You in her class that has a timer appear on her during her self-introduction.

The brunette doesn’t know if she should tell her, she knows Kanan deserved to know and maybe her partner would be able to help her but Dia feels afraid and so she just hummed and answered when Kanan asked her questions, she was so out of it that the girl at the end of the line just knew there was something bothering the brunette.

“Is something wrong Dia?” Kanan asked, her voice laced with worry.

Dia bit her lip wanting to tell what happened but her anxiety and fear over the situation has taken over, “Nothing’s wrong, I’m just exhausted and I have a class at 8 am tomorrow”, the brunette doesn’t like lying, they promised to always be open to one another but she just couldn’t get herself to tell Kanan, she’s hoping at the back of her mind that this was just a fluke- a mistake, a nightmare even that she’d wake up tomorrow morning for class and it’d be gone.

So they said their goodnights and I love yous to one another and Dia just knows that Kanan wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight with the way she acted.

Dia grabbed her laptop and began searching but no results came up with double timers and the brunette has never felt so stressed in her life. _“Maybe it’d just be like a machine, you turn it off and on then everything going to be okay right? So maybe if I go to sleep now then it’d be all okay in the morning”_ she thought as she tucked herself in but she knows in the back of her mind that it wouldn’t work, she hoped it would though.

-

It didn’t.

The timer was still there when her alarm clock woke her up at 6:30 a.m. with one and half hour left remaining on her wrist that she just knew that if it wasn’t a fluke, she’s going to meet someone in her class today that’d get her the same feeling as she did when she first met Kanan.

But Kanan is her soulmate, their times both went to zero at the same time their eyes first met when they were little. “ _This isn’t possible, this is a mistake”_.

Dia took a shower and hoped to get rid of it by scrubbing her wrist so hard but it just wouldn’t come off. The brunette spent so much time in the bathroom scrubbing off her wrist and only realized that there’s only 30 minutes left until her first classes start when she looked at her wrist.

“Crap” she muttered as she quickly exits the bathroom and dressed up and brushed her hair quickly, she grabbed all of the things she needed for the day before dashing out of her apartment.

Dia Kurosawa is never late and she’s not going to start now and so she ran as fast as she can towards her university, and thank god she toured the campus that she knows where the building for her first class is located, she looked at her wrist and saw there’s only 10 minutes left, she gulped at the thought of being late to her first class in university but most of all to the thought of maybe seeing someone.

The brunette was running with her eyes fixated to the numbers on top of the doors at her faculty’s building, trying to know which is for her class until she finally saw it but didn’t see another student running towards the same door and before they both knew they collided to one another.

Dia closed her eyes as she fell on her butt and dropped her bag, she muttered an “ouch” at the same time she hears a high pitched “OW!” with some kind of accent to it. The brunette opened her eyes to look at the person who crashed onto her and give her some serious scolding to watch where they’re going.

Now, Dia almost never curses-except for the times when she does things with Kanan- but when emerald eyes met sparkling yellows, she can’t help but mutter a soft “fuck”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, thanks if you've read it and is now reading this!! Kudos and reviews are appreciated though haha.
> 
> I love the third years so much they bring me so much happiness and also pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia feels conflicted.

Dia shook her head frantically, she wanted to throw up when she thought of her girlfriend back home- her soulmate back at Uchiura, thinking about those beautiful amethyst eyes  that had shown her love since she was little turning into sad ones if Dia ever tells her about her current situation, “No, no, no, no, no,” she snapped as she stood up.

She looked back at the cause of her problem who is still on the floor with blonde hair that looks so soft that she’d want to run her fingers through it, ” _no focus”,_  just staring at Dia with their mouth hanging open.

“YOU!” Dia exclaimed, pointing a finger at the foreign girl still on the floor.

“YES ME!” the blonde girl said enthusiastically as she quickly got up and pounced on Dia.

The brunette’s entire body went still. Dia doesn’t like people just suddenly touching her unless it’s Kanan or Ruby and most especially not strangers, she frowned and could feel a vein or two popping because of the blonde’s sudden action but at the same time when their skins contacted, Dia felt electricity run through it.

Dia quickly removed the blonde from her, ignoring the sensation she just felt, then she gripped on the stranger’s shoulder. The blonde just looked at Dia with a smile on her face which made Dia’s frown deeper if possible, the brunette sighed and loosened her grip on the stranger’s shoulder but still keeping her hands on there to make sure they wouldn’t do that again, “Who are you?” the brunette asked.

The blonde just laughed as if what Dia just asked was the funniest joke she had ever heard and Dia’s expression flickered so fast from shock to anger, the brunette’s hold on the blonde tightened again and shook the girl back and forth, “Stop laughing!!” she commanded.

The blonde just laughed with an “Okay, okay” and when the laughter finally died down, Dia stopped with her action and crossed her arms while glaring at the blonde.

“Sorry, sorry, it was just funny because you should know that I’m your soulmate silly!” the blonde said so happily that Dia feels her heart ache for this girl because Dia can’t be her soulmate, Dia already has Kanan.

 _“Kanan”_ she thought, she shook her head and looked at the blonde straight in the eye and said frankly, “I already have a soulmate.” Dia hoped her voice didn’t waver one bit as she said that.

The blonde just smirked and raised an eyebrow, “Oh? There must have been some mistake then.”

“Yes and it’s you”, Dia said harshly but regretted it quickly when she saw a flash of hurt on the sparkling amber eyes of the stranger, “I mean” the brunette started, guilt sipping through her heart “okay look, we still have a class to attend so how about we talk after.”

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her and frowned then muttered a soft “Okay” before opening the door to the room and Dia immediately followed.

The class was already starting when the both of them entered that they quietly made their way to the back but Dia could feel the harsh gazes from the other students and the professor that she just bit her lip and hoped to be invisible.

They found two empty seats at the back and they both sat immediately  next to each other but Dia wishes to transfer seats for she doesn’t want to be stuck with the person that caused her to be late and also the cause of her huge problem right now.

 _”I don’t even want to be in class right now, I just want to go back to Uchiura”,_ Dia thought.  Emerald eyes then fleeted to the blonde next to her, she’s beautiful, Dia admits that and the brunette could already tell that she’s an eccentric person who probably gets all the things they want, _“we won’t work”_ the Kurosawa heiress thought, she sighed as she closed her eyes rubbed her temples, _“even if -and that’s a huge if- if we’re really soulmates, it wouldn’t work. I just hope she truly finds the one for her. “_

Dia never knew the hardships of people not knowing their soulmates for a long time- never having this “half of a whole” feeling as people might say- Dia never knew the feeling of longing for that person that’s supposed to be connected to her because she already met hers when she was a child, but when she hears people’s tragic stories of how they met theirs way too late, her heart aches for them and she genuinely wishes for the blonde to never end up like that.

-

Dia tried to pay attention to the three-hour discussion but her mind just kept wandering towards the stranger next to her and to Kanan and how she’s going to explain all of this. Her notebook has barely anything written on it which is very unlikely of her, she doesn’t even know if asking for notes of someone else’s is even allowed here, _“everyone just looks so competitive”_.

The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a hand, pass a folded paper on her desk. She looked to the side and saw the blonde with a straight face, trying to look like she’s paying attention to the lecturer, Dia would’ve smiled at how cute the blonde looked but _“she’s the enemy here Kurosawa”,_  she thought.

Dia opened the paper and saw a neat cursive writing of the blonde saying, “Let’s go get lunch together after class”, Dia looked back at the blonde and raised an eyebrow, the brunette could see the smirk forming on the stranger’s face as they face the lecturer, the brunette then proceeded to write, “I told you I already have a soulmate”, she passed it on to the blonde, hoping not to get caught.

_“God, this is such a high school thing to do.”_

A paper made its way on her desk again and she sighed for the umpteenth time this morning, “You already told me that but is it wrong to make a new friend?”

Dia considered for a moment whether it was okay, she knows the blonde would continue to pester her if says no but she doesn’t want to give the stranger the implication that she might be interested in her _”or maybe she’s just really looking for a friend”_ then the brunette eyes widened, remembering something important, and so she wrote, “I don’t even know your name.”

She passed it onto the blonde and she heard a soft giggle a few seconds later. The brunette got the paper back and it wrote, “I’d tell you if you say yes.”

Dia just frowned at the paper then caved in, “Okay”, she wrote and passed it to the blonde.

_“This is going to be an awful long day.”_

-

When the lecturer finally ended the discussion, Dia slumped on her seat as she didn’t got anything from her first lecture at Tokyo University, her notebook is blank while she could see the others having at least 5 pages worth of notes.

“Hey come on!”

Dia just groaned as she packed up her things then headed towards the exit, ignoring the blonde that’s trying to walk besides her.

“Hey not so fast, do you even know where we’re gonna eat?”

Dia faced the blonde, ready to just tell her no but before she could open her mouth and speak, a firm grip held on to her wrist and she could feel the electricity on her skin again as she’s suddenly being dragged outside the campus.

“Hey stop!! The cafeteria’s over there!” Dia protested as she tries to break free her wrist from the blonde’s grip.

“I don’t like cafeteria food even in a prestigious university like this” the blonde said, not minding Dia’s protests and resistance, “so I’m going to treat you at this restaurant I like,” she smiled at Dia and then continued on walking towards the restaurant but this time Dia didn’t try to resist anymore.

-

When they reached the restaurant, Dia felt so underdressed. The place is filled with businessmen, wearing expensive tailored suits and many gorgeous women wearing silky long dresses that Dia feels so unworthy of their presence even though she’s been with these kind of people before due to her family’s business parties but for the time being Dia feels like she’s an outsider- with her sneakers, black jeans and a dolphin shirt- probably what was once Kanan’s- that she just threw on her body because she was running late.

“Ohara-san welcome back!” Dia snapped out of her thoughts and saw a young looking man, probably a server, smiling at them.

_“Ohara? I’ve heard that name before”_

“A table for me and my friend please”, the blonde next to her chirped in and Dia could feel her eyes widen comically, she tries to protest but was cut off with a finger on her lips.

“Shush, don’t worry I told you it’s my treat.”

They were then led to a table, further inside the restaurant, next to large window that has a garden view, and Dia thinks as she sits down, of how much she misses nature more specifically Uchiura already but the brunette snaps out of her thoughts when she saw the blonde take her seat in front of her.

“So what’s your name?” Dia asks with no hesitation as her emerald eyes locks with amber eyes and the brunette could sense a hint of mischief as she looks at those sparkling eyes.

The blonde chuckled, “You don’t beat around the bush do you?”

Dia just frowned at the girl in front of her and the blonde just chuckled again, “I’m Mari Ohara”

 _“_ Ohara.. _“_ Dia muttered as she tries to recall where she heard that name before, her eyes scanned the blonde’s face and all of a sudden the brunette’s mind is suddenly filled with memories of all those business parties she attended with her parents and the name Ohara always being frequently mentioned, for the Ohara’s are one of the richest family in Japan, who owns a lot of hotel chains even in the west.

She has met the current holder of all the Ohara’s businesses which is Lucio Ohara due to a celebration of the Awashima Hotel, and Dia suddenly remembers his luscious yellow locks and bright amber eyes that Dia felt like she’s solved life’s greatest mystery when she finally connected the dots, “Oh my god you’re the Ohara heiress” she let out without thinking.

The blonde in front her just burst out laughing that she could feel other guests’ look at them and Dia could feel her entire face heat up because of the thing she had said- that and also Dia never liked being the center of attention especially when it’s something as embarrassing as this.

Mari then wiped a tear from laughing too much before looking the brunette with a smile, “Yes, that’s me and I know you’re a Kurosawa”, she said as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world which made Dia jump a bit from her seat.

Dia doesn’t remember introducing herself to this girl yet and-

“My father spoke to me about you back then” Mari said, cutting of Dia’s thoughts. “Our fathers are business partners and yet we never met because I spent my life mostly abroad, only coming here to Japan to spend a month or two here in Tokyo and other places except Uchiura”, Dia notices that there’s sadness laced on Mari’s tone when she said Uchirua, amber eyes that now looks forlorn looked at emerald ones, “it makes me wonder what if I went to Uchiura with my father, would have I met you earlier and would things have been different?”

Dia’s breath hitched at the question. Timers would appear on people’s wrist once their soulmates are close by, Dia got hers when there’s a week left until her first day in kindergarten starts and it was the day Kanan moved to Uchiura to live with her grandfather but what if Mari went to Uchiura when she was little would Dia get her timer for Mari or for Kanan?

Everything was suddenly too much that Dia could feel her breathing get faster and her chest suddenly too tight, _“no, no, no, this is wrong, a mistake, a fluke, a miscalculation of the universe, a one huge cosmic jo-“_

Her thoughts and breathing stopped when she felt someone suddenly envelope her into a hug, “Shush, it’s okay”, Mari coos as she rubs the brunette’s back, “I won’t try to ruin what you have now and I meant it when I said I just wanted a friend”, Dia then wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and tries to hide her face on the blonde’s stomach as she tries to calm herself, “I’m not here to sabotage your relationship I promise you that. I respect you and your partner and maybe you’re right, that it’s just a mistake.” Mari’s voice is soft and understanding but Dia could feel the sadness behind those last few words and her heart aches for the blonde.

“I’m sorry” she muttered softly.

The blonde just giggled and Dia could feel the vibrations from where she lays her head, they stayed like that for a while until a waiter went over and got their orders.

As they waited for their orders the two began talking with no more of the topic of timers and soulmates but just about themselves. Dia learned that Mari likes horseback riding and has a horse named Starbright back in America that she loves so much, she also learned that Mari likes to take a shower a lot and so on. All of Dia’s irritation for the blonde in front of her dissipated as they continued with their chat, and when their food arrived, it was Dia’s turn to talk about herself although Dia doesn’t like talking while eating, Mari insists that she does so. Dia talked about her sister and how much she loves and misses Ruby already, she also talked about how she was a student council president and other achievements from school and the brunette made sure that the topic would never go to _Kanan._

It felt nice talking to Mari, Dia supposes, she’s easy to talk to, as if they’ve been friends for a long time, the blonde has a strange humor, she kept showing pictures of something that she likes to call as “memes” and Dia doesn’t get it one bit but the way the blonde laughed and talked about what’s the joke behind those makes Dia’s heart flutter.

And that action broke the façade that everything’ fine now, she still has to tell Kanan about what happened and she doesn’t know how.

The blonde must have sense Dia’s mood change for she suddenly puts her hand on top of Dia’s, “hey you’re going to be fine, I’m sure your partner would understand. You two are soulmates after all right?”

Dia just weakly nodded and tried to swallow down her anxiety, she has to talk to Kanan now “I have to go now, thank you for the treat. I promise to make it up to you”, she quickly said.

Mari stood up as Dia started gathering her things, “I’ll walk you home” the blonde offered.

Dia just shook her head and looked at the blonde, “I’ll be fine, thank you though.”

“Nope, I’m walking you home” Mari said already on her way out and the brunette just sighed and followed.

 _”This girl is even more stubborn than Kanan”_ Dia thought and her chest suddenly constricted at the thought of the indigo-haired girl, _“I didn’t even do anything wrong and I’m about to tell her and I’m ure she’ll understand, she’s Kanan after all.”_

Kanan’s the most understanding person Dia has ever known, the diver is never to pass a quick judgment to someone and would always hear out the sides of people before jumping to her own judgment. Dia knows for sure she’d understand, after all the brunette had no control over the timers, but the brunette is just scared of what could happen, of how Kanan would react knowing her soulmate had another timer appear on her wrist. Would Kanan be sad? Angry? Dia doesn’t know and she’s scared to find out, she loves that sea-loving dork with all her heart and the brunette could never forgive herself if she hurts her.

Dia was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Mari ask a question but didn’t quite caught it, “I’m sorry?” She even forgot that the blonde was walking with her.

“I said, how’s your partner?” Mari asked as she kept walking and didn’t looked once at Dia.

The brunette smiled sadly, remembering her talk with Kanan last night, “I haven’t spoken to her yet today” was all Dia said.

The blonde just hummed and they spent the rest of the walk with silence.

-

The two have arrived at the front of Dia’s apartment building and the brunette could feel an awkward air surrounding them, “I’ll go inside now, I’ll see you in class?” Dia said and she turned her back, hoping for the blonde to just say okay and leave.

And so of course, the blonde said, “Wait.”

Dia didn’t turn around and so Mari just sighed and continued, “Let’s just forget about what happened earlier today okay? I won’t bring it up anymore or even you’re partner if you’re uncomfortable about it”, the brunette still didn’t turned around to look at the blonde and Mari smiled sadly, “it was fun hanging with you today Dia, I just hope we could continue being friends”, and with that Dia could hear the blonde walk away.

The brunette then finally turned around and saw the retreating figure of the blonde, what she did wasn’t right. Mari has been nothing but kind to her and she knows the blonde is scared and confused with the events of today but would try to play it off- but Dia’s scared too and doesn’t know what to do.

Dia just clutched her chest and walked inside the building towards her apartment.

When Dia opened her door, she was met with nothing but the cold. She shivered as she went inside and closed the door, _“this place could’ve been warm and homey if she was here.”_

Kanan is Dia’s warmth and home, she’s the one that has brought nothing but happiness and love and the brunette would always thank her lucky stars for bringing her to the indigo-haired beauty that early in life.

 _“I love her so much”_ Dia thought and so with a sigh as the plops down on her bed, she finally took out her phone and dialed the number she knows by heart.

It rings once then twice and before Dia could prepare what she’s going to say, a familiar voice spoke her name and its music to her ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short compared to the first chapter, im sorry.
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS AHH IT MAKES ME SMILE SO MUCH!!
> 
> and again I'm sorry for all the mistakes and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia can't catch a break.

"Dia?"

The brunette's breathing stopped for a moment, she could feel her heart heart pounding too fast, her palms are beginning to feel sweaty and she doesn't know whether it's because of her lover saying her name or is it because she's afraid of what she's about to tell her.

Probably both.

Kanan called out her name again and Dia stills herself, "Hey" she said softly, hoping that Kanan won't notice the shakiness and breathlessness of her voice but Kanan noticed anyway, as always.

"Dia, is there something wrong?" Dia felt a piercing ache on her heart, Kanan sounded worried and tired, and the brunette imagines that the diver has her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and worry, "You've been acting weird since last night, please tell me if there's something wrong."

Dia's ready to spill everything, about the timer she got, about how she met this blonde girl that's making her so confused, about how she's scared of what this would do to their relationship, she gripped her phone tighter and let out a shaky breath, "There's something I need to tell you."

There's only silence for a few seconds, Dia wishes she's at Uchiura right now, that she could see what Kanan looks like for so she'd be able to read her because the indigo-haired girl is not one to hide her feelings so well when it comes to Dia. The indigo-haired girl can put on an act and fool everyone but Dia would still be able to notice it, just like how Kanan's the only one who could read Dia so well too.

"Okay" Kanan said.

Dia counts on her head, trying to calm herself, _"would it be better to tell her on the phone or in person?"_  she mused.

"I..-"  _is this something that I could just drop over the phone? No, No, this isn't right, I need to see her and be there when I tell her, so she'd know that she's still the one I want,_  she exhales again and said, "I need to see you this weekend, can you come here please?"

Whenever Dia asks something of of Kanan, no matter how ridiculous or taxing it maybe, the diver would immediately say yes but right now, silence is what Dia's ears met again, she was hoping for a "yes I'd go there immediately" but what she got is,

"Is that what you really wanted to say to me?"

Dia bit her lower lip, hating the fact that Kanan knows her so well that she could feel or sense Dia's distress even though their miles away from each other and are only connected with a piece of technology, "No I-"

"Just talk to me Dia please, I haven't been able to sleep well last night because of how you acted, I'm worried, tell me what's wrong please" Kanan pleads, Dia sat up from her bed and sighed.

"I want to tell you this in person please", Dia doesn't know why she had to tell Kanan in person, the thought of it is scarier than telling her through the phone but Dia wanted to see what Kanan would like when she tells her, wanted to hold Kanan if the diver ever reacted to it badly, wanted to be there in person to tell her that she loves her and that she's still the one for her, Dia wants to do all of that and she can't do that through the phone.

She heard Kanan sigh, "I can't"

Dia frowned and felt her heart drop down to her stomach, "Why?"

"My class is going on a trip this weekend, I wish I could cancel and go there but it's a requirement."

Dia just nodded, but after catching herself and knowing the indigo-haired girl wasn't there to see her action, she muttered a soft "okay, I understand."

"Dia, I'm sorry" Kanan said, sounding so distressed that Dia feels so guilty for Kanan doesn't have anything to apologize about, "I miss you so much already, and I really really want to see you too but classes just started and there's already a lot for me to do but I promise to go there and spend an entire weekend with you soon", Dia's heart fluttered at what Kanan said and the idea of spending time with her girlfriend again but there's still the guilt that lingers on, " _maybe I should just tell her right now"_

"Please just tell me you're okay right now, I've been worried since last night."

"I'm fine" she said way too quickly as she scratched her mole near her mouth.

Dia heard Kanan chuckle and she can't help but smile at the sound, "You probably scratched your mole when you said that" and Dia just laughed softly, "I may be at Uchiura right now but that doesn't mean I don't know when there's something my girlfriend is hiding" Kanan said teasingly, there's no accusatory tone from what she said, only playfulness at the fact that maybe there's something huge that Dia is hiding; and the brunette's guilt increases, for Kanan still trusts her so much even though the brunette wouldn't give her concrete answers.

"You know me so well then Matsuura" Dia said playfully, hoping to ease the tension and lighten the mood.

Kanan hums, "That I do", Dia smiled to herself and puts her free hand over her chest and lies down back on her bed, feeling at ease for now, "so tell me princess, how was your first day?"

Dia's face heat up at the pet-name and proceeded on yelling at Kanan at how embarrassing that was, while the diver just continued to badger her with other nicknames.

They laughed, teased each other, and told each other about their days, they talked about almost everything as if their right next to each other, like those nights when Dia and Kanan would just lay down on Dia's porch and looked at the stars, with Kanan's arms wrapped protectively around the brunette's waist and Dia's head on indigo-haired girl's chest while Kanan talked about the different constellations and Dia with her idols.

Kanan told her everything, from her classmate named You and relationship progress to what had Kanan ate for lunch. Just about every detail that Dia wished she could see and be a part of herself, the brunette tried to do the same but intentionally left out Mari and them eating together at that fancy restaurant. Dia hoped Kanan wouldn't notice the lack of consistency on her stories with how her day went, the indigo-haired didn't and just let Dia continue talking.

They talked for hours until Dia yawned.

"You should go get some sleep" Kanan said.

"But I still want to talk, I've missed you" Dia's eyes started drooping, her grip on her phone loosening and the only thing that's keeping her awake and not give in to sleep is Kanan's voice.

"We can talk tomorrow, I have classes too, let's get some rest hmm?"

"Okay", Dia said, not trying to fight off Kanan anymore, "I love you so much, goodnight."

"I love you too, goodnight."

Dia smiled and with that she let sleep take over her.

-

Dia woke up feeling light and at ease especially with her talk with Kanan last night but a thought still lingers at the back of her head that she should've told her last night.

Before the guilt could eat her up again, she shakes her head and proceeded to get on with her day.

  
She arrived at her first class and saw the blonde already there, sitting at the back, scrolling through phone while the rest of the students reads the given textbook for that class. Mari is such an odd sight, not because of her blonde hair (which of course would stood out more than the rest) but rather because of how she doesn't look like the type of girl who'd study in a prestigious school with these dull and probably socially awkward college students, Dia feels like the blonde could've been more.

Dia snapped out of her thoughts when she saw amber eyes now staring directly at her, motioning her to come sit next to her, Dia looks away for a moment but proceeded to walk towards the seat next to the blonde.

"Good morning Dia" Mari said way too cheerfully.

Dia can't help the small smile that formed on her lips and said good morning to the blonde too.

The class went on as usual, Dia being able to take some notes and actually pay attention to what's being discussed today unlike yesterday, she can worry about how to tell Kanan later.

Mari asked her to go eat with her at this restaurant again, Dia refused as many times as she could but found it hard the moment the blonde looked like a kicked puppy.

Her week went on like that, with Mari always saving her a seat, the blonde greeting her cheerfully the moment she arrived and after they went on that cafe they both liked that Wednesday afternoon, Mari made sure to buy Dia the coffee she liked every morning. The brunette found it odd at first and repeatedly reminder Mari that she has a soulmate but the blonde would just play it cooly and would say she just likes treating her friends.

Friends.

Dia noticed that Mari never really talked to anyone besides her- it's not like Dia's made any move to befriend their blockmates too, but for such a energetic and talkavtive person, Mari seemed to not like the idea of befriending anyone from their year. It's always just her and Dia going out to eat, and talk, and help each other out with their schoolworks. Dia asked about it on Thursday, why Mari seemed to close herself off from their blockmates, the blonde just laughed and even teased Dia that she's the same too, Dia blushed but firmly asked again. Mari just shrugged and said, "I have no time for people who don't interest me."

The brunette was taken aback with what the blonde said, she never expected that kind of answer, especially not from the blonde who seemed so friendly and could have everyone drawn to her because of how cheerful and energetic she is, Dia was about to ask if she's interesting but Mari beat her to it and said, "You interest me a lot Dia, especially with the whole soulmate things" amber eyes looked down and even though there's a smile on Mari's face, Dia can tell that it isn't the usual one she'd always wear, this one looks broken, "I'm not gonna lie and say, I'm okay and that I'm over with finding out that my supposed to be soulmate already has one, I'm upset about it still, but, what can I do right?"

Dia clenched her first and bit her lip, it suddenly feels like this is her fault, that she's hurting Mari by just being her friend but what can she do? Break up with Kanan just because she felt sorry for a girl she only knew for a week? Dia's not stupid, she's not going to throw out a decade's worth of a relationship and friendship wtih someone she still loves so much over a someone she just met ago just because she was told she's her soulmate. She's not going to throw out the certainty she has with Kanan over some "what if" with Mari.

And Dia doesn't even feel anything for Mari, yes, she likes Mari, as a friend only of course, sure the blonde's very beautiful, has pretty amber eyes that Dia thinks they actually shine sometimes especially when they're under the sun, or the fact that Mari's actually pretty funny and makes Dia smile and laugh a lot, no, of course not, those aren't enough to make her like or even love the blonde the way she loves Kanan.

Dia was broken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Dia looked up and emerald eyes meets amber ones, "Hey don't think about it too much okay? I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Mari's looking at her as if she's everything that the blonde has lost and Dia feels so uneasy under that gaze.

"It's okay" Dia let out and tucked a hair behind her ear, "How about we go to that cafe hmm? And work on our paper?"

Mari just smiled at her and before Dia knew it, she' being pulled towards the direction of the cafe.

They talked endlessly, not really doing their paper, Mari would blab about her horse, her adventures in America and Italy while Dia talks about her idols, her little sister Ruby and how their group of friends are thinking of creating an idol group but Dia made sure not let herself slip and include Kanan in the conversation. But it was nice, talking to Mari about almost everything, the blonde's teasing isn't judging but rather just like Kanan's, playful. She thinks of how Mari and Kanan could be good friends, both are out-going, full of energy, and has the same playfulness in them, but she knew that it wouldn't work especially with the current predicament, not right anyway, but Dia hopes one day once everything has been solved, they can form a friendship. Even if it's only been a week, Mari has already found her way on Dia's list of important people in her life (her lists are only composed of her parents, sister and Kanan), she was never one to hold a close relationship with anyone that easily but somehow Mari sneaked her way through it.

 

-

It's Friday, they don't have classes on Friday nor during the weekends, and Dia's thanking every God she knows that she has a wonderful schedule like this but the brunette knows, three days of break doesn't mean she can laze off, it means it's the days where she can do her papers or do an advance reading for her classes.

  
As Dia reads a book for her Economic's class, she heard her phone buzz, she looked over to her phone on her desk and saw the caller ID that she immediately smiled. She quickly grabbed it and answered, "Hey."

The person on the other line just chuckled, "Hey there Dia."

The brunette just giggled and asked, "Are you gonna go now?"

"Yes, everyone's on the bus now and we're just waiting for our adviser to get on and then we're headed to the wilderness for the weekend, just calling before I lose signal later."

"Stay safe please, and I hope you brought all the things you needed, I keep reminding you every night but knowing you, you probably forgot some things," ever since they were kids Dia's always been Kanan's personal reminder. Assignments? Dia would be there to remind Kanan. Packing for a trip? Dia's there to tell Kanan to bring the essential things. Birthdays and Anniversaries? Dia made sure to mark Kanan's calendar (but Kanan never needed a reminder to remember all the dates that meant a lot to her and Dia).

"Yes, yes, don't worry, I made and a list like you do and I'm sure I've gotten everything I need. We're already moving so I need to go for now, I don't think I'd be able to call you until we get back in the city or something on Sunday."

Dia frowned, she and Kanan haven't missed a day without calling each other especially before they go to sleep, "Okay, please stay safe. I love you so much."

"I will and I love you too, so so much."

And with that the line got cut and all Dia could hear is a beep.

The brunette sighed and went back to reading her book, but after a few minutes of trying to regain her focus, she gave up and rested her head on her desk.

Dia opened her phone and smiled at her lockscreen, it's Kanan sleeping with her head resting on Dia's chest. It was a very rare moment for Dia to see the diver asleep and looking so peaceful for Kanan would always wake up first and it's amethyst eyes the would always greet her the first thing in the morning and it's Kanan who'd always be the big spoon when they cuddle and so when Dia woke up, with a heavy feeling on her chest, she was surprised to see her lover still fast asleep and most of all surprised to see her clinging onto Dia so much, that Dia immediately took a picture to capture the moment (she also made sure to tease Kanan about it after the indigo-haired beauty woke up from the shutter sound of her phone).

Dia softly giggled at the memory but then went on to her phone's internet browser, and for the first time, she finally searched if it's possible to have two soulmates at once. She never got into searching for answers about it, to find out if it's possible because she was scared of what it could mean. She already thought of different scenarios especially from the soulmate movies she watched before, that the protagonist had the same problem as her but instead of things always working out for the three, either there's going to be a cheating dilemma involved or the other person dies (all of them were heterosexual movies so what did she expect).

She took a shaky breath as the search engine loaded, and when the results came out, she's surprised that there's so many articles and forums about it. She tapped on the first result and saw it's an article about what it could mean for someone to have two timers in their lifetime. Dia's entire day went on like that, she went from her phone to her laptop, taking notes as she searched for answers, clues of what she could do, especially for Mari, for she doesn't want the blonde to pine on her anymore and hopefully help the blonde find that person that's truly for her.

_"The God's are sick for even making this kind of error,"_ Dia thought.

But a certain forum was what caught her the most, most of the people posting are saying they've had multiple timers appear even though they've already found theirs, and a person even said they had two timers appear on their wrist all at once. Most of them were scared and don't know what to do, while some just went along with it and said how they're lucky to have multiple partners and at the end of the thread they all came to the conclusion that maybe they're all just polyamorous.

"Poly-a?" Dia muttered and tilted her head to the side.

There's another thread about it and the brunette immediately clicked on it but as the page loads, she suddenly heard the buzz of her apartment, that she jumped out of her chair from surprise. Dia immediately closed her laptop and checked to see if she's presentable enough (she forgot to take a shower for the day, too invested with her searching).

She didn't bother looking through the peephole, thinking it's only Mari, so when she opened the door and saw arms spread out, and amethyst eyes looking straight at her, Dia can't help but fling herself to her lover.

Dia wrapped her arms around Kanan's neck and her legs around the diver's waist, she heard Kanan release an "oof" and the brunette can't help but chuckle at the sound. She buried her head on Kanan's shoulder, and closed her eyes and she can't help but feel her body go weak as she's hit with Kanan's scent, that she didn't knew she has missed so much. And for the first time since she moved in Tokyo, Dia felt at home.

Kanan began to walk inside the house with Dia being carried, and when the brunette heard the door shut, she let go and stood back on the ground.

Dia frowned at her girlfriend and crossed her arms, "what are you doing here?"

Kanan scratched the back of her head and her eyes looked at everywherre except at Dia, "uhh..you see.."

Dia raised an eyebrow and Kanan gulped, "I snuck out?" the diver said sheepishly.

Dia hit Kanan's arm (she made sure not that hard), and put her hand's on her waist, "You snuck out? Kanan! It's only the first week of classes and you're already causing trouble!"

Kanan pouted and Dia had to look away, trying not to fall into the trap, "my god, what am I going to do to you? How did you even snuck out?"

The diver grinned at that as she put her arms behind the back of her head, "Well You helped me, we were at this stop over and there was a train station nearby, and You said that I should go and she's going to cover up for me, our professor, doesn't really know who I am yet nor he pays attention to anyone so I think we're good," Kanan then move towards to Dia and held the brunette's face as she rest her forehead on hers, "and besides I missed you so much."

Dia coud feel her knees go weak at the touch and with the longing and sincerity of Kanan's voice, she can't help but close her eyes and pressed her lips against Kanan's.

Their lips move against one another so perfectly, Dia wrapped her arms around Kanan's neck and she then felt hands grip her waist. She bit Kanan's lower lip and she heard Kanan moan that Dia just wants to lose herself from that sound and to Kanan's lips.

Kanan pulled away and pressed a kiss on Dia's forehead as the brunette breathe's heavily.

"Bedroom?" Kanan asked and Dia felt the diver's lips move against her forehead and she can't help but feel her body burn from it.

"You just got here," Dia stated, arms still around her lover's neck.

"And I've missed you."

Dia chuckled, "shouldn't we catch up then?"

"We can, on your bed." Kanan then started peppering kisses on Dia's face and the brunette just closed her eyes, giggling at Kanan's action.

"My, my, Matsuura-san why do we have to catch up on my bed hmm?"

She heard Kanan laugh but the indigo-haired beauty just continued to pepper her face with kisses until Kanan finally moved her lips on Dia's neck.

Dia gasped as she felt soft lips suck on her neck, but then Kanan lightly bit on it and that's what made Dia pull away and drag her lover towards her bedroom.

-

They spent all night under Dia's sheets, and Dia thanked every deity out there that they gave her girlfriend the bad idea to sneak out as Kanan goes down on her that night.

She almost forgets everything, her double timer, Mari, and how she's going to tell Kanan all about that, almost.

  
Dia woke up feeling refreshed more than usual, not really surprised to see that her girlfriend isn't on the bed with her anymore and is probably out for a run, her body aching pleasantly at all the right places and Dia can't help but smile as she touches her neck, knowing there's a hickey on it now, usually she'd scold Kanan for it but Dia couldn't be bothered for it's a mark of last night, a mark from her girlfriend, helping Dia remember that is hers and she's for Kanan and Kanan only.

She glanced at her beside table and saw the her digital clock reads "7:34a a.m."

"She might be back now if she did went out for a run," Dia thought.

The brunette grabbed a clothing from the floor, not bothering to look if it's hers (that they hastily removed away from each other last night) and put it on herself, her senses are filled with Kanan's scent again that she knew it's her lovers and that Kanan is probably wearing her shirt.

Dia went out of her room to prepare breakfast and was surprised to see Kanan on the couch, with Dia's laptop on her lap.

Dia scrunched her eyebrows, as she looks at her laptop, it's usual for her and Kanan to share their laptopsa and phones for they don't hide anything to each other but she felt like that there's something she should remember about what's on her laptop but her mind is still hazy from last night that it didn't register to her what it is until amethyst eyes looked at her, not with the usual love that reflects on it when she looks at Dia but rather, a mix of confusion, sadness and even betrayal.

"Dia, is there something you should tell me?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN A MONTH SINCE I LAST UPDATED AND I'M SO SORRY!!! Uni is working my ass off and when I get home, I'm more than ready to pass out tbh that I have little time to write. I already had half of this chapter written a few weeks ago but I end up redoing and redoing it again and again because I was quite unhappy with it and I don't like posting things that Im not really happy with how it came out. I'm still unsure with this chapter but I'm okay with it I guess?
> 
> I'm on a break right now so!!
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes!! ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS , I LOVE YOU GUYS, THANK YOU!! YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME SMILE SO SO MUCH AND IT PUSHES ME TO WRITE!!!!!


End file.
